


Burn Baby Burn

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Skye can no longer be in charge of decorating the Christmas tree





	Burn Baby Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya. This one's pretty short, but it's still pretty funny, I think. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The shrill beeping of the fire alarm draws Grant's attention away from the book open in front of him. His brows furrowed in confusion, he closes his book and sets it off to the side before standing from his chair and making his way out into the other area of the apartment.

Quickening his steps just a bit more, he pauses when he steps just inside the living room to find his girlfriend frantically flapping a dish cloth at the large tree in the corner of the room, the majority of it currently ablaze.

"Skye?"

His girlfriend whips around toward him with wide eyes. "Grant, hey."

"What the hell is going on? Why are the fire alarms beeping?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," she says with a small, nervous laugh. "Our tree is on fire."

"Yes, I can see that."

"So then why did you ask?"

He gives her a pointed look as he moves into the room and crosses to the tree. He squints his eyes a little and then they go wide again a few seconds later.

"The candles did this?!" He screeches, turning to look at his girlfriend.

Skye gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

Grant groans. "I knew this was a bad idea. But you  _insisted_  that we used real candles to light the tree this year. But now the entire thing is on fire, Skye. Our tree is on fire! This is why I don't listen to your ideas."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're more agreeable right after sex than you are at any other time of day."

"Yes! It is your fault."

Skye shrugs. "Eh."

Grant closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Skye smiles and slowly walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin against his chest. "You're going to stay with me forever because your madly in love with and can't imagine your life without me in it."

Grant opens his eyes and looks at her, wrapping his own arms around her waist. "I mean, I guess so."

Skye smiles wider and rises onto her toes to press her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too. But we should probably take care of the fire."

"Crap."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
